Whispers
by Feyri
Summary: As the result of an illness, Naruto has lost the ability to speak save for being able to whisper. His whispers can only be heard, though, if he whispers directly into someone's ear. SasuNaru
1. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**AN: **It's been a while since I've posted a story. My last story was kind of dark, so now I have decided to write something more light-hearted. _Whispers _is a playful, cute, adventurous love story about stepping out of boundaries and not giving in to fears and insecurities. Also unlike in my last story, _Love Is A Fairytale, _I've kept Sasuke and Naruto closely in character. Naruto may be mute, but he's the same 'ol Naruto in every other respect.

**Warning: **There is mature content in this story such as cursing and sexual acts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters from the series.

* * *

"When I first saw you I knew nothings like it's used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain"

- _Eat You Up_ by BOA

* * *

This campus has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. Both of my parents began working here when I was a toddler. So for sixteen years of my nineteen (soon to be twenty) year old life-this place has been akin to a second home to me.

My mother, Kushina Namikaze, instructs acting classes in the J building. The building for performance arts. My father, Minato Namikaze, instructs several classes; Composition I, Composition II, Ethics, Psychology, and Philosophy. Yeah, he is a pretty deep guy. This is one of the things that wooed my mother. Another thing was his "dreamy" blue eyes, which I inherited. For the most part I look very much like my father, though I have my mother's heart-shaped face.

Several close family friends also work here and I attend classes with their children that are childhood friends. I know that I am very fortunate to have so many people in my life that care about me. There are so many people in this world that are not as lucky as I. They are alone. No light, no love and slipping hope. I have made it my life goal to make as many people as I can smile. I cannot live my life in contentment if I am not doing the best I can to make a difference. If I do not help my fellow man.

My major is Psychology. Recently I have added a minor in Journalism.

A couple years ago, I lost my voice. I have since mastered sign language. It is effective in communicating with family and friends, but many strangers I encounter do not know sign language. For those circumstances I carry a note pad.

I wanted to be a motivational speaker and psychotherapist. But I doubt I will ever speak at full volume again, so I decided to minor in journalism so that I can still communicate with and encourage my readers; especially those who need encouragement the most. Once I set my mind to something I stick to it. I, Naruto Namikaze, am no quitter. My father once said to me, "Besides your mother, I have never met a person more stubborn than you."

He also said that if I ever did meet such a person, to marry them. He claims that I get along too well with others. I don't know about that. I very much so like that I have no enemies. He says that a person needs rivalry for inspiration to better one's self.

Anger and frustration will light a fire under my ass to be sure that I conquer my goals and show that person who challenges me that I am not someone that backs down. That I will succeed in everything I do. That that person cannot bring me down but lift me higher.

That's love, my father says. He takes the saying, "Love thy enemy" literally.

My father is such a complicated person. There is always so much on his mind. CAT scans of his brain should be framed and displayed in the art gallery.

At the moment, I am leaving the library and making the short walk towards building J. A moment ago I concluded my weekly tutoring session with my favorite professor, Iruka Umino. He is the one who taught me sign language. During the tutoring session I can communicate what material from my classes I am having trouble understanding. He always finds a way help me understand. Iruka is a very important person to me. I love him as if we were blood related. Besides my father, I feel that he knows me best.

I pass by a roaring waterfall installed in the middle of a small court yard made of rich red bricks. The waterfall is located amidst a moderate patch of lush green grass and foliage. Within the waterfall is an old small red airplane from the 50's or 60's. Upon the side is a faded painting of a cartoon squirrel wearing a helmet. It smiles cheerfully at onlookers.

To the right of me is the music wing. To the left of me on the other side of the small courtyard is an art gallery. Where particularly outstanding student paintings and collages are displayed. As well as works of talented local artists.

Beyond the waterfall I pass by the theatre where dance facets and plays are held. Separating the theatre from the performance arts building is a large fountain. Green statue people dance in a circle within the fountain. Upon entering the building I head towards the large room where acting classes are held. It is 4:50pm. My mom's Acting II class ended five minutes ago.

A few steps into the miniature version of a theatre I am pulled into a tight embrace by one of my closest friends, Sakura. Sakura is a very pretty girl; positively adorable actually.

She is of a petite build standing at 5'1 and light as a feather. Her slightly wavy hair falls just below her shoulders. Since 10th grade she has been dying her hair pink. Naturally is it is a golden honey brown. Her skin a glowing porcelain color and her cheeks are round. She is so freaking cute.

If I did not play for the other team, I'd definitely be one of the many guys wishing to be her boyfriend.

Once she releases me from her iron clad grip she looks up at me with her shimmering green eyes and then pecks me on the cheek. Her gaze shifts to the left as she smirks devilishly.

I furrow my brows in confusion. She isn't always this touchy feely. I sign to her, "What are you up to?"

She replies vocally in a hushed tone, "Sai is behaving like a total ass today, so I'm getting payback."

Sakura and Sai have been dating for five months. Before they started dating I had never met him. I'm not very fond of him, he's kind of rude, but Sakura obviously likes him. I trust her judgment. She is no push over. If she has kept him for this long than he must be a decent person.

I don't think he is a bad person, I just think he has a bad attitude is all.

Sai is not aware that I am gay. Either Sakura has kept this bit of knowledge to herself for situations such as these, or she just hasn't thought to bring it up. I think it is probably the latter. She has known of my homosexuality for so long, longer than myself really, that it is not something she would think to bring up in a conversation.

By the look on his face right now as he sits across the room by the stage, I assume her plan to make him jealous has succeeded. If looks could kill I would definitely be dead as a door knob right now.

With deeply furrowed brows and a grimace he stalks over towards us.

He raises his brows from their furrowed position and leers at me as he possessively wraps his arm around Sakura's shoulders. He is much taller than me. He is at least 6'2 and I am 5'9. He and Sakura standing next to each other is similar to an ostrich standing next to a canary.

I suddenly get a fantastic, or possibly horrible, idea. I like to look on the bright side of things. I might get some rough treatment for this from Sai, but I think it's worth to see the look on his face.

I reach out to Sakura as one does when they want a hug with a secretive smirk. When she smiles knowingly and steps forward I pull her close to me and wrap my arms snuggly around her. Leaning down so that my lips are close to her ear I whisper, "This oughta make him really jealous."

My voice comes out like the hiss of a snake, cracking slightly from lack of use. For the most part my voice is gone. Verbally I am only capable of whispering. These whispers are so faint that my lips can only to be a few centimeters from whomever's ear I am trying to communicate with.

To onlookers it more than likely looks like I am kissing her neck.

Sai abruptly, yet gently, lifts Sakura's light frame up into his arms away from me and promptly leaves the classroom. Sakura laughing loudly all of the way.

That went much better than I expected. I was anticipating a couple of bruises and a bloody nose. The reason he didn't do or say anything to me is probably because of the fact that my mother is also in the room.

I head closer to the stage and see my mother conversing with another woman. The woman, Kurenai, instructs the modern dance class that is held down the hall.

In the past, I would have shouted out "Mom!" to catch her attention. At times, my mother gets sad about my condition. She has always done her best to protect me, but she could not manage to protect me from the illness that stole my voice.

If I had gone to the doctor sooner, we might could have prevented losing my voice. That is my fault. I've always hated doctor's offices. I thought it was just a sore throat and that it would go away eventually.

By the time my mother decided to drag me to the doctor herself, it was too late. We tried treatments to shrink the tumor in my throat, but it started making it hard for me to breath. So it was surgically removed.

I snuck up to my mother's side and pecked her on the cheek. Her brows raise in surprise and she turns her head to look at me. She's smiles brightly and pulls me into a hug.

I wave at Kurenai in greeting. She is a beautiful woman with thick ravenous hair, large copper brown eyes, an hourglass figure, and flawless skin. One of those women that age like fine wine.

"Hey, sweetie!" My mother says with a broad smile."What are you up to?"

I grin and shrug my backpack from my shoulder. Squatting on the ground I unzip it and pull out a paper back and hand it to her.

Upon opening the bag her face lights up like the fourth of July. "You bought me apple turnovers! I love you so much" she coos as she litters my face with kisses. Imprinting lipstick onto my skin.

I wriggle and squirm to get away. I should have known this was going to happen. I should have ran away as soon as I handed her the bag.

Kurenai laughs at the sight and excuses herself.

The moment my mother loosens her hold on me I wipe at my face with tissue, desperately hoping to wipe the ruby red smears from my face to no avail. My mom giggles and reaches for her purse, located on the table next to her. From it she withdraws a pack of moist make-up wipes.

"Have you finished your photography project yet, pumpkin? It's due Monday if I remember correctly." She asks as she wipes face.

I raise my brows and make a sheepish, yet comical face. I look to the side and move my lips up in the shape of an upside down U.

Mom chastised me for having not even started my project for my Digital Photography class. This project is the first for the semester, focusing on getting to know the settings of the nearly $1000 camera my wonderful mother bought me. Truth is, I have barely even touched it. Yes, I am ashamed. I should be using it 24/7, as my mother constantly reminds me. It is just such a complicated piece of technology. Last night I sat in my room for thirty minutes trying figure how to get the darn flash to even work.

The project is due next Monday, which is four days from now. I have a habit of procrastinating until 12am of the day the assignment is due and by the (nonexistent) hair on my chinny chin chin manage to complete it in time. Usually five minutes before the class starts.

I drive to a lake located a small distance from campus. There is a decent sized dock there. I figure I can get some good pictures there. My proffessor wants some variety. I'm hoping to knock out the majority of the project there though.

Upon getting out of my car I notice long legs sticking out from next to the tall, wooden locker that fishermen store their fishing rods in. It is never locked. The long legs that are covered in a dark blue shade of denim are all that is visible of the guy. His torso and face are hidden by long, drooping branches. I creep closer to peek at him, curious if I know the guy.

I raise my brows at the sight of a very handsome man, around my age if not a couple years older. Dear lord is he attractive. I wouldn't mind climbing him like a tree and then sticking to him like white on rice.

His skin is of a flawless porcelain. Not a single flaw or blemish from what I can see. He has long dark lashes that shield his what I can suspect equally dark eyes. As well as messy yet silky in appearance hair that is jet black. I am certain he must have some Asian in him. I cannot emphasize enough how absolutely gorgeous he is.

He seems to be deeply engrossed in the textbook propped up in his lap. Thin rimmed glasses rest on the bridge of his nose.

If I could still speak I would say "Excuse me", "Hey", or "Howdy Handsome" and ask if it would be alright for me to take a picture of him. Possibly (definitely) flirt a little (or a lot).

Instead, I take advantage of his deep concentration and kneel down in front of the oblivious dreamboat. I attempt to set my tripod down on the wooden surface of the dock as stealthily as possible.

Turning my camera on, I still myself and snap a picture. Thankfully I had previously adjusted the settings on my camera.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Peeking over the top of my camera I see my subject gazing at me with irritation evident in his dark grey eyes. I inhale a quick breath of air and snap one more picture.

"Hey!" The irritated beau furrows his brows as his expression morphs into one of anger. I snap another picture.

I know it is wrong of me to come up to a complete stranger and start taking pictures of them without their consent. I may piss him off, but the perfect score I get on this assignment will make it worth it. In my opinion, he should be flattered.

As the guy slams his book down on the surface of the dock next to his thighs I adjust the settings on my Canon EOS Rebel T2i, speeding up the shutter speed so that my lovely subject's movements are frozen in time without any blurs appearing within the photograph.

Before I can take another picture I am pushed backwards onto my bottom and looking up at my now, very angry, subject. "You've got a lot of nerve, idiot."

Whoops. Well, I did have that reaction coming. The guy was just too pretty not to take a couple shots. I grin sheepishly. I drop it when the icy glare I am receiving does not falter.

As I look up at his looming form, I am awe struck by his beauty. The setting sun shines on the right side of his face and torso, the other half of his form hidden in shadow. His stormy eyes glittering with life.

I snap another picture.

If I were still able to speak above a whisper, I would have loudly shouted out as I found myself being lifted into the air. My smaller form has been thrown over one of this madman's broad shoulders as he stalks towards the edge of the dock. I am stricken with fear upon the realization of what is about to happen.

This prick is about to throw me into the water! I badly want to plead for the survival of my camera. My mother will skin me alive if this camera gets destroyed.

He comes to a stop a few inches away from the edge and to my surprise puts me down. Our bodies are very close together and only until now do I realize how much taller he is than me.

Looking up, I see that he is smirking arrogantly down at me. Taking a step back, he grips the collar of my shirt with one hand and grabs my camera with the other. Once he has successfully torn the device from my hands he releases my collar and I fall backwards into the warm water of the lake.

As I resurface from my plunge, gasping for air, I look up to see him sitting Indian style on the dock with my camera in his hands. Lifting it up to his face, I spy him smirking behind the bulk of my camera as he takes a picture.

I should have known. As the saying goes, all that glitters is not gold. For such a beautiful boy, he has a nasty temper.


	2. Prickly Words

**AN: **This update took longer than I had expected, many time consuming and tiring things have come up lately. The first part of this chapter is in Sasuke's point-of-view. Also, Kyuubi makes his appearance in this chapter. I had fun writing his scene. He and Naruto have an odd relationship.

This chapter is shorter than I would like it to be, but I feel bad for making you wait so long so I am giving you this. I have the next chapter all planned out and hopefully very soon I will have it up to you. I have tomorrow off from work so I will work on it then.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Naruto or any of the series' characters.

* * *

It has been a long time since I have acted so childish. I may regret my immature actions later, but for now I am having a hard time not snickering at the sight of the idiotic blonde struggling to climb the slick latter attached to the dock.

He finally manages to launch himself onto the surface of the dock, landing on his belly. Sluggishly, he moves into an upright position in which he is sitting with his legs tucked underneath him. A rather girlish position.

He shifts his long, tan fingers through his thick blonde hair as narrow streams of water slide down his neck and forehead. Wiping at his face he wrinkles his nose and sends a glare my way.

I wait for some sort of vulgar sentence to exit his mouth. But nothing ever comes. Not a single curse word or insult. In fact, he hasn't said a single thing this entire time. Not even when I carried him to the edge of the dock. Surely a normal person would be yelling and arguing the whole way.

Then again I already know that this boy is not normal.

"Well," I say while crossing my arms and looking pointedly at him with a raised brow. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

His expression abruptly changes from angry to embarrassed. His cheeks turn a vibrant shade of red and his sapphire blue eyes are now downcast. He exhales through his nose and stands to face me.

Lifting his hands, he begins to use sign language. I'm not very good with sign language, but I am able to recognize the words "I am".

I easily piece together what he is saying. He is mute. Oh God, I basically just bullied a guy with a disability. I am such a jackass.

Not wishing to reveal my shame, I continue being a jackass. Why stop now?

"If you think you can get away with being a pain in the ass just because you have a disability then you're wrong, idiot."

A look of disbelief flashes in his expression, but it is quickly replaced with fury. He stomps his way over to me and reaches up to grip my shirt and roughly tugs my face closer to him. Forcing me into an awkward hunched over position. He is surprisingly strong, despite his slight frame.

He tilts his head to the side and out of the corner of my eyes I take notice of his defined jaw line. His eyes gleam with anger and his teeth are bared in an animalistic sneer. I feel his lips lightly brush against the soft skin of my neck below my ear.

"Don't call me that, bastard." He hisses lightly, his hot breath fanning against the sensitive flesh of my ear. His voice is at first raspy until he says "bastard". The curse was so breathy that I was barely able to hear it.

He wrenches away from me and as he does a sharpie marker falls out of my jacket pocket. With his brows deeply furrowed he grabs it and kneels on the ground with his back facing me. He is writing something upon the surface of the dock.

Standing, he turns to look at me. With a frustrated pout he throws the sharpie at me and stomps away to grab his camera and tripod before he makes his way to his vehicle.

Written on the surface of the dock is the word "Dick" with an arrow drawn pointing in my direction.

* * *

I hate that word. Disabled.

It makes me sound weak and broken. I am not broken. I am the same Naruto I have always been. To me, being called "disabled" suggests that I will be like this for the rest of my life. Silent.

It is ironic that I, Naruto Namikaze, the loudest and most outgoing guy in all of Konoha Valley lost his voice.

I have tried very hard to accept my condition but it is difficult. I miss telling my family that I love them. I miss hearing my own voice, honestly. I used to talk to myself a lot. I hate silence and being alone. Hearing my own voice when I was alone made me feel better.

Finally, I arrived at my home. Cuddled between an exotic bird farm and a cotton field. It's an adorable yellow two story yellow house. Similar to an over-sized dollhouse. It is located at the top of what our neighbors call "Honey Bee Hill". Named for the honey bees that have made a home in the cement pillars on our front porch.

With ease I unlocked my front door and then made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I feel a cool breeze on my damp skin and notice one of the windows in my bedroom is open. I furrow my brows in confusion for a moment. I don't recall opening it this morning before I left.

Shrugging I close the window, plug in my heater and begin to shed my soaked clothing. Once nude, I turn on the shower and wait for the water to get warm. It usually takes it a few minutes.

I throw a towel on the floor in front of the heater and sit naked Indian style in front of the heater. I am absolutely freezing.

I hear a rustling behind me. Tensing, I looked up towards my bed and see an unexpected sight. My brother, Kyuubi, is laying in my bed and staring curiously down at me.

Kyuubi is not my brother by blood. When I was eight and Kyuubi was eleven my parents took Kyuubi in as a foster child and six months after taking in the red head they adopted him.

Kyuubi's hair is a much darker shade of red than my mother's. In contrast to her fiery red hair, Kyuubi's hair is more of a maroon shade. His almond-shaped eyes are a smoldering reddish brown.

His eyelids are drooped drowsily and his mouth is relaxed. He swipes his pink tongue across his plump bottom lip and smirks lazily down at me. His long red hair drapes messily over his shoulders. Covering the design of the over-sized gray graphic T-shirt he is wearing.

"Well hello, baby brother." He greets sultrily. His thick eyelashes cast a shadow over his porcelain cheeks. He pushes the thick comforter aside and swings his long legs over the side of my bed.

Kyuubi has a very seductive personality. He is of a lean build and his legs look a mile long in the dark wash skinny jeans he is wearing. The collar of his over-sized shirt slides off one of his shoulders, revealing his defined collar bone. I see now that the image on his shirt is that of a cheerful looking bulldog with its tongue sticking out.

He lowers down onto his knees next to me and places a soft kiss to my temple.

"This a lovely sight to see upon waking." He says with a smirk. His voice deep and smooth. He chuckles at the sight of my blush.

His gaze shifts towards my stomach and I whine internally; realizing he is staring at my tattoo. It is a spiral surrounding my belly button in black ink. Kyuubi had designed the tattoo and one night while I was in a drunken stupor he lured me to tattoo salon.

His response to my angry words the next morning were, "But it looks so good on you, Naru. Don't you like it?" He said with a pout and a tilt of his head.

I glare at him and he laughs lightly. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing in your room. I had to wash my bedding, so my mattress is bare and I was awfully sleepy. So I took a nap in here while my bedding is drying. You don't mind do you?" He queries with feigned curiosity.

I sign to him, "You washed your bedding two days ago."

He smiles mischievously, "Yes, I did. But you see, Itachi came over earlier and we kinda made a mess." He ends his statement with a wink and I feel bile rise in my throat.

Kyuubi has been with Itachi for a little over a year now, I have met him several times but I do not know very much about him. He is very quiet. Despite the fact that he is actually very polite and looks put together-he gives me heebie jeebies. I will admit, he and Kyuubi make a good couple. He both spoils and respects Kyuubi and I appreciate that.

Kyuubi may be a perverted weirdo, but he is my brother and I love him.

"Anyway", Kyuubi continues "You go ahead and take your shower. When you're done will you please come down stairs and see me in the living room? I have something to ask you."

I nod in compliance and with that he gets up and leaves me alone in my bedroom.

I am going to need to scrub extra thoroughly.


	3. Wonderful One, Why Are You Like That?

**AN: **I am currently editing "Love Is A Fairytale". Somehow some material in a couple of the chapters has vanished. So I have to rewrite some of the scenes. I am not sure if any of you have read that story, but I would like your opinion on something. I am thinking about writing a second version of it, where I switch Sasuke and Naruto's rolls in the story. Where _Naruto_ is human and _Sasuke _is the mysterious supernatural being. If I do write this, I will title it "Waking Dream." So, what do you guys think? Should I do it?

The song mentioned in this chapter is "Burgundy" and "Stars" by Warpaint.

Also, the next chapter will be in Sasuke's point-of-view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"You aren't wearing that, you know."

No. I did not know that. Thank you, Kyuubi. Whatever would I do without you?

I divert my gaze from the full length mirror before me to stare at my nonsensical brother impertinently. Unfazed by my irritated expression Kyuubi steps forward from the doorway and promptly begins rummaging through my closet. He withdraws one of the newest additions to my wardrobe, a black blazer. Tossing that onto my bed he also takes out a black slim fit T-shirt and throws that onto my bed as well. The plastic hangers clang together, earning an irritated glare from me. I hate it when he molests my stuff. And me.

Other items of my closet noisily fall to the floor, which Kyuubi ignores as he then turns his attention to prying open the drawers of my dresser. He pulls out a pair of dark wash jeans. And looks pointedly at me.

"Put all of that on. Now."

I scoff and cross my arms over my orange clad chest. Whenever I go somewhere with my stubborn brother he always insists on me dressing up. Claiming I am too good looking for rags. They are most certainly not rags! Sure, even though I am on the short side I never get my jeans hemmed to a more flattering length. Consequently having them pool at my ankles and becoming frayed from my stepping on them. It's just that hemming clothing seems a bit girlish to me. You know?

Currently I am wearing an orange hooded pullover sweater with the image of a black star over my chest. It is comfortable, yet flattering in my opinion as it close fitting. My jeans are a light blue shade of denim as well as frayed at hem as most of my jeans are, except for my skinny jeans. Which Kyuubi purchases for me. Most of my more flashy clothes were bought for me by either Kyuubi or my mother. Even though I am nearly twenty she still insists on buying clothes for me. I have a job and am perfectly capable of buying such things myself. My shoes are gray Sauconys with bits of bright green here and there. My hair is its usual mess of thick blonde waves and tangles. I don't often bother to brush it. It's not overtly long. Though it does overlap my ears. My hair that frames my heart-shaped face is a bit long than the rest of my hair.

Unlike my casual choice of clothing, Kyuubi is dressed more eccentrically. He dons a snug pair of black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with an image of a shark with its jaws open wide and an collared white button up shirt underneath. Over the shirts he has on a black leather jacket and for shoes black lace-up suede ankle boots.

"Don't tell me what to do." I sign to him indignantly with a grimace.

Kyuubi gazes at me with an expression void of any sign of agitation. I on the other hand feel a cluster of dismay settle in the pit of my stomach. I inhale a trembling breath of air.

"Okay." He says. His voice velvety and low.

My eyes widen in surprise. That was way too easy. It is unlike Kyuubi to give in so easily. I feel my teeth unconsiously dig into my bottom lip. Turning away I step towards the doorway of my bedroom. Before I can suspiciously flicker my gaze to my strange brother I feel his arms wrap around my hips as he hoists me up and then tosses me harshly onto my bed. The action of him grabbing me by my hips is quite painful and as I land upon my queen-szied mattress my body momentarily bounces on impact. He quickly straddles me and proceeds to tug and pull at my clothes.

I struggle has much as I can, but he is both stronger and larger than I am. My faded blue jeans that are frayed around the hem soon join my sweater and simple white T-shirt shirt on the floor. Leaving me only in my emerald green boxers. As a reflex I open my mouth to curse at him for being a pushy asshole. Instead I feel a mild choking sensation accompanied by a tickling in the back of my throat, descending me into a raspy coughing fit.

Kyuubi ceases manhandling me and pulls me into an embrace, rubbing soothing circles on my back and tucking my head under his chin. Finally, I stop coughing and pull my head away from Kyuubi's chest.

Kyuubi smiles sweetly down at me and pats my head. "All better?"

I furrow my brows and nod.

"Good." He coos. "Now put the pretty clothes I picked out for you on or I will dress you myself."

With that said he pushes me onto my back and removes himself from me. Approaching the doorway, he sends one more warning glance back at me and then exits my bedroom.

Weird ass.

* * *

I, of course, gave in and dressed in the outfit my persistent brother picked out for me; along with a pair of faux-leather ankle boots. This outfit really isn't my style. It's Kyuubi's style. I prefer wearing more colorful outfits. My favorite colors being orange, green, and blue.

"Don't be home too late, boys. I don't like you being out on the roads late at night. There are lots crazies and drunk drivers out at night." My mother lectured gently as she pulls me close and kisses my temple. Her body is warm and she smells like cinnamon. The scent drifts from the kitchen, where a pumpkin pie bakes in the oven. They better save me some.

She then shifts her gaze to Kyuubi and gives him a wary look of warning. "Don't get him into any trouble, Kyuubi."

"That is a very mean thing to say, Mama. I would never do any to harm my baby brother." Kyuubi states with a pout and a flutter of his lashes. His brown eyes open wide in feigned innocence.

"Bye, Mama." I sign. "I promise not to let Kyuubi keep us out too late." I give her a goofy smile and allow Kyuubi to intertwine his fingers with mine as we head out the front door.

I shiver as we step outside, the weather turned dramatically cold in comparison to the warm weather from this afternoon. I am lucky it was warm then. Considering I was tossed into a body of water. This blazer is too thin for this weather. I wish Kyuubi could have left me alone and let me wear my warm, thick orange pullover sweatshirt.

I am coming along with Kyuubi to go out to eat with Itachi and Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. I have never met Sasuke. Kyuubi told me he looks like Itachi, but more precious. Whatever that means.

The drive to the resturaunt is calm. Kyuubi sits in the driver's seat, his dark eyes focused on the road and his head bobbing slowly as he softly sings along with the music playing.

"If you want to hold me,  
I'll want you more  
than anyone ever wanted anyone before.

If you want to hold me,  
I'll hold you then.  
If you want to hold me,  
Then hold me.

I'll need a little room to sway."

The tune is slow, haunting, and sensual. The sound of a dolphin cackling interrupts the previously dreamy atmosphere within the car. Kyuubi chuckles as I flush and pull my phone from my blazer pocket. It's a text from Itachi.

"Are you almost here?" it reads.

Itachi sometimes texts me instead of Kyuubi if he needs to get a hold of him, because Kyuubi is neglectful about checking his phone for new messages or missed calls. He's one of those people.

"Yeah, 5 more minutes." I reply.

Itachi instantly replies with, "Good. Sasuke is being extra sassy tonight."

I couldn't help but smile at that statement. Sassy. What a funny word.

"Flirting with my boyfriend, eh? Harlot." Kyuubi drawls, not looking away from the road.

I roll my eyes and feel a sense of relief as Kyuubi pulls into the restaurant parking lot. I hate having to sit still for a long time, so I am looking forward to getting out of Kyuubi's cramped car. As soon as the car is put in park I leap out and all but sprint in the direction of the restaurant's entrance.

I. Want. Food.

And I want it now.

"Will you calm your ass down?" Kyuubi complains as he catches up with me and wraps an arm snuggly around me, pulling me close so as to slow me down. I frown and comply to his demand.

The name of the restaurant is "Calla Lily". It is a popular hangout spot for the young adult population of Konoha Valley. Inside, the lighting is dim. The room glows with hues of purple and blue. Lanterns hand above booths and square canvases covered completely in thick silver glitter hang on the magenta colored walls.

Kyuubi ruffles my hair and leads the way towards the area of the restaurant he and Itachi commonly sit. I spy Itachi, he sits with his chin resting in the palm of his left hand. Donning a languid smirk as he gazes at Kyuubi and Kyuubi smirks back at the tall brunet in return. Approaching the booth, Kyuubi slides in next to Itachi and pulls him in for a kiss. I divert my gaze from the overtly sugary display.

"Where is Miss Prissy Pants?" Kyuubi queries.

"He went to use the little girl's room." Itachi replies with a husky chuckle, his white teeth showing as he flashes a handsome smile. All the while looking adoringly into Kyuubi's smoldering eyes.

I swear, they make me sick sometimes. One can handle so much of this before they get diabetes.

Resting my back against the cushioned booth, I pick up a menu and try to decide on a meal. Fish Tacos with fries sounds good. Kyuubi laughs at something Itachi says. Probably another obnoxious insult towards Sasuke. They sure do pick on the poor guy a lot. I wonder if he really is as much of an ass as Kyuubi and Itachi make him out to be. I doubt it, they're probably just being mean.

They truly suit each other. For they are both very arrogant, egotistical and blunt. Not to mention, a tad sadisticl.

No, I'm being generous. _Severely _sadistic. Poor Sasuke, it's a good thing I came. No one should have to be alone with these two.

"What in all of fuck's sake?"

Surprised by the abrupt curse, I look up and nearly choke on the harsh gasp that erupts in my throat. Standing in front of the booth, looming over where I sit and looking heavily irritated is the gorgeous douchebag from the dock earlier today. His fierce gaze is focused down on me and a scowl mars his handsome features. Though, to admit, despite the sour expression he still looks very attractive.

Damn it, I want to be mad at him. I should be. But just, damn. He's so pretty. His grey eyes, though dark with irritation shimmer. The lantern casts light on his angelic face. He reminds of some sort of elf. Tall, lean, pale and stoic. Like the elves from the Lord of the Rings. My favorite trilogy.

He dons a red wool sweater, a black coat, blue jeans and brown leather boots. He looks rather cuddly.

I want to do things to him. Why does he have to be such a jerk? It's not fair. Why can't he just be the sweet quiet type that it super polite and says nice to me?

"Don't be rude, Sasuke." Itachi scolds. "Take a seat by Naruto and behave."

"Shit no." If only he was the mute one.

"Sasuke." Itachi says in a very displeased tone.

"You got a problem with my brother, Sasuke?" Kyuubi says in an agitated manner.

"Yes. I do." Sasuke quips back, his gaze never leaving my own. Causing me to flush because my body is a traitor.

"Baby, I think it best we switch seats." Itachi says, very aware of what is destined to happen if Kyuubi becomes angry. Sasuke having his beautiful face smashed in. With a glare directed at the dick now known as Sasuke, Kyuubi stands from his seat next to Itachi and makes to sit beside me instead. Sasuke then sits next to Itachi.

"You're really stupid, Sassy. Showing your ass like this. Don't you know a hot piece of ass when you see one? And here I-"

"Kyuu." Itachi says in a warning tone.

"-was trying to be nice to you and-"

It's a comical sight, really. Seeing Kyuubi all worked up with his maroon brows furrowed, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout, and his arms crossed over his chest as he reclines in his seat. I do not recall ever seeing him like this before. He seems, disappointed. For whatever reason I don't know. Did he really want Sasuke and I to get along so badly?

I find myself in a dilemma. I don't want Kyuubi to be upset, but also I don't want to be friends with Sasuke.

I hear Kyuubi sigh dejectedly and I realize I had zoned out. The rest of Kyuubi's rant having gone unheard by me. Looking across the table I spy Itachi rubbing his temples and Sasuke looking particularly disturbed.

What did Kyuubi say?

"No." Sasuke grinds out. "Just, no."

I furrow my brows in confusion. What's going on? I stare at Sasuke with wide, curious eyes.

Sasuke shifts his stormy gaze to me. After a moment, his expression morphs into something I cannot quite describe. Defeated, maybe.

"You really need to stop letting him pull you around by the dick, Itachi." He sighs as he shifts a hands through his thick, soft-looking, perfect hair.

"Hush, Sasuke. It was my idea." Itachi says in a rather bored tone. Tired of the subject already.

Sasuke's movements still. Ever so slowly, he turns his head to stare pointedly at his older brother. Whom might I add, has yet to lift his gaze in the direction of the younger Uchiha. Favoring staring down at the menu in mock interest.

"Idiots. The lot of you." Sasuke mumbles quietly as he stands to take his leave.

What the hell did Kyuubi say?

* * *

I frown deeply from my spot in the passenger seat of Kyuubi's car. Kyuubi still refused to tell me what he had said. He is such a sneaky bastard. It's like he's not even human but some sort of devilish fox demon in the form of a 23 year old prankster male.

I try to focus on the song playing. I don't know the name of it, but it is song by some weird all female band called Warpaint.

I clear my mind from my troubling thoughts and focus on the lyrics the women softly half sung, half whispered. I have to admit, it's rather catchy.

"Oh, wonderful one  
Why are you like that?  
Oh, wonderful one  
Why are you like that?"

Suddenly, the car begins to slow down. I shift my gaze to stare at Kyuubi in puzzlement. We're in the middle of a quiet highway. Quiet because no other cars are on the road at the moment. There is no reason for him to be slowing down.

I attempt to whisper loud enough for him hear me. But my question comes out as an awkward croak. It catches his attention though and he looks at me with an equally puzzled expression.

There is an loud popping sound coming from the hood of the car and smoke begins to billow out from underneath it. Kyuubi and I both flinch is surprise. Luckily Kyuubi is able to pull over to the side of the road before the car comes to a complete stop.

"Well, this is unexpected." Kyuubi says as he stares at the smoking hood of his car in shock.

I get out of the car and walk around to fling open the driver's side door and drag Kyuubi out of his seat and push him down into a seated position on grass. In case the car does something like, I don't know, burst into flames.

Kyuubi sucks on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialing a number.

"I'm calling Itachi. Looks like we're going to have to bum a ride home from him...and Sasuke."

Damn it. This is _not _going to be pleasant. Stupid, no good car. Why must you choose to be a wiener on a night like this?

Kyuubi stands to take the keys out of the ignition, the last lyrics of the song spilling from the speakers before the car shuts off.

"Clinging with your fears  
Clinging with your tears—fear  
We are apart but not"


End file.
